dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Pemberton (character)
Connor Warwick Pemberton is a male Briton born in Cardiff. He suffers from "Critical Infertility," an uncommon condition within his kind that makes conceiving a child next to impossible. Born before the Dimensional War, Connor was heavily influenced to join the Midnight due to his utter loyalty to the survival of his endangered species. He joined the Junior Reserves as a child, and was drafted into Pilot School where he became friends with a collection of Yanks, and where he linked to his Titan, an Ogre he named Blaze. Together, the two worked to claim countless lives. Connor was involved in a romance between him and one of his classmates, where he had proven quite popular for his dark past and seemingly careless take on his current situations, as well as his loyalty to the cause and problem solving skills. After proving himself very popular with one of the "Yanks" (an American, referred to as a member of Clan St Washington) he was ready to escalate the relationship when the school was hit by Exodus, resulting in all of his friends perishing at the hands of his enemies while Connor himself survived, albeit with permanent injuries to both his physical and mental states. This is said to the origin of his sudden bursts of rage in combat, and the tragedy only brought Connor and his newly-linked Ogre Titan "Blaze" closer. Connor went missing during a battle as he had been thrown through a portal into Equestria, where he conducted the First Crossing storyline as the first Briton to set foot in Equestria. He had heavy impacts on the way the world worked afterwards. Connor had become infatuated with a Pony (the first he had met) over the three years he was in Equestria and unknowingly shaping the future of the world as a whole. Once the Rifts opened and the war entered Equestria, Connor returned to active duty and frontline combat as an elite Pilot with his Titan. He sustained critical injuries in the Battle for Ponyville and was assigned to Trottingham Hospital to recover, curiously where his fiancée had been assigned as a voluntary nurse. His injuries included fractures in his spine from being thrown against a wall by an enemy Titan, though his enhanced metabolism brought on by his Critical Infertility allowed him to fully recover within weeks, with no permanent problems. The very day that Connor was assigned to move back out into the fray was the day that Exodus planted a dirty bomb in Trottingham. The ensuing nuclear explosion killed everyone in the blast radius, while Connor and Live Wire were just out of the explosion's range aboard a Tudor Dropship. The Dropship was hit by the EMP and crashed, but the two survived and made their way to Everfree Base. The Final Battle of the Dimensional War saw the death of Julia Corus and her Titan after their sacrifice to expose the ENF Olympus by disabling it's shields and engines, letting the HMS Diadem open fire and destroy it, and thus Apex Sea-Knight became the leader of the Apex Pilots and Apex Firebug became second-in-command, not personally training anyone until the Militant War and marrying his lover, the Pony known as Live Wire. Trivia Despite sharing a few likenesses, Connor Pemberton is NOT intended to be a parallel of the author. The author in fact wrote Connor as "what he would do in this situation" and possesses skills the author does not, such as high strength. In exchange, however, Connor has less intelligence than the author. Connor has always been a Pilot in the Midnight. It's obvious that Connor is a very die-hard Briton who would always serve the flag. This is evidenced by tattoos on his body which denote the Red Dragon, the Union Jack, and the words "Rule Britannia." To symbolise his first love, Connor also has an American flag tattooed beneath the words "Pro Sanctis" meaning "For the Saints," referencing the fact that despite her different clan he still loved his original girlfriend. He still dedicates his kills to her at times, even after he happily marries another. However he is not disloyal to his wife, as it is British tradition to dedicate kills to lost loved ones. Connor has somewhat of an affection for fire, which is unusual as he was involved in a ship-wide fire while aboard a Royal Battleship and was actually caught in and damaged by a fire after he was captured by Exodus in Ponyville, as well as his experiences in youth as his school burned around him. This leads to his name in the Apex Pilots, Apex Firebug. His emblem is a knife with a Union Jack on the blade surrounded by fire.